


Stroke of Venus

by Mimoaning (eternalhiraeth)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Smut, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhiraeth/pseuds/Mimoaning
Summary: Tzuyu's crush on Nayeon has dragged her into all kinds of unfortunate situations.Shattering one of the forbidden elixirs is easily the worst one.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	Stroke of Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ashamed of this? Mildly. Did I spend too much time on it? Definitely.
> 
> Anyways, remember virginities are as fictional as magic potions and I hope you enjoy ;)

_From: Nayeon_

Tzuyu-yaaaah

_From: Tzuyu_

I’m gonna regret not leaving you on read aren’t I

_From: Nayeon_

Shush

How do you feel about driving me to Mina’s?

I need a bottle or two of those pills that keep you awake

_From: Tzuyu_

Don’t you have a new car you’ve been bragging about for weeks?

_From: Nayeon_

Fine. How about you get to show off your driver’s license??

Tzu

Come onnnnnn

I’ve been buried in books all day

Haven’t seen another human being in so long…

_From: Tzuyu_

I’ll be ready in five

_From: Nayeon_

;)))

Tzuyu makes a face as if Nayeon can see her. It’s late, so up until five minutes ago, she was about to take a quick shower and bundle up in her pajamas so she could Netflix-scroll her way to unconsciousness. But then Nayeon’s name popped up on her phone screen, and Tzuyu’s heart pulled that awfully inconvenient freeze-then-go-wild stunt, and she knew she could kiss her plans goodbye.

She knows exactly which pills Nayeon is talking about, seeing as she graduated high school with Chaeyoung two weeks ago. Such a feat would’ve been impossible without the help of the Myouis’ “special” medication. It’s not illegal, she doesn’t think, but Mina has always made sure they don’t go around divulging the family lab, claiming it’d be damaging to her parents’ career. It’s a cheap price to pay for the near-supernatural advantages these drugs provide, so Tzuyu has never questioned it.

If Nayeon needs those pills to take her college finals, she’s gonna help her get them. She still remembers that three-minute-long voice note Nayeon sent to the group chat while having a breakdown. Besides, the older girls have promised a trip to Hawaii if everyone does well. Tzuyu can’t wait, given how little she’s seen of them in the exam frenzy.

Nayeon, unsurprisingly, pulls up to her house half an hour late, with a bag of Tzuyu’s favorite candy and a winning smile that makes her choke on her complaint. Tzuyu waits in silence as Nayeon scoots over to the passenger side and prides herself in barely checking her out before taking the driver’s seat.

The ride is filled with Nayeon’s rants and monologues covering every topic under the sun, from the awful shirt her professor was wearing the other day, to her latest quarrel with Jeongyeon about who gets to shower first (“I swear, this is the last year I’m rooming with her”, “You say that every year”). Tzuyu’s contributions are mostly limited to nods and hums in the empty places of their one-way conversation. The downside of being the driver is not being able to turn her head to hide a smile, so Nayeon gets way too cocky in her entertainment skills.

They arrive at Mina’s house a few minutes later. There’s no light coming through the windows, so they call her on the phone so as to not disturb her parents. Their fears prove to be unfounded, because Mina opens the door with a sleepy Momo looking over her shoulder, both clad in matching pajamas. Tzuyu quirks a questioning brow and Mina blushes.

“My parents are at a job conference overseas,” she explains as she lets them into the kitchen. Then she produces an overpopulated keyring from a drawer and begins rifling through it.

Momo attempts to maintain a conversation with them, but her yawns keep interrupting her. Nayeon sends her to bed. She nods, presses a peck to Mina’s cheek, and disappears upstairs.

“Here!” Mina disengages a small, polished key from the keyring and hands it to Tzuyu. “You should find the pills on the second shelf, I think. They’re all labeled,” she offers them an apologetic smile. “I have to make sure Momo hasn’t fallen asleep in the tub, so please remember to lock up when you leave,” with that and a soft squeeze to their shoulders, she trails after Momo.

“Do you think the Myouis know ‘bout that?” Nayeon whispers in Tzuyu’s ear once they’re alone.

Tzuyu shivers.

“I think it’s none of our business,” she makes a beeline for the study room, key in hand.

Nayeon pouts. Tzuyu’s not sure, after all this time, how she still expects her to indulge her gossiping.

The study is all the way at the back of the house, on the other end of a dark hallway. Nayeon’s hand finds hers as they make their way through it. Their steps echo in the silence.

Aided by the flashlight of Nayeon’s phone, Tzuyu finds the lock on the door and sticks in the key. A mechanical sound rumbles in the dark, like multiple bolts snapping into place within the door, and Nayeon digs her nails in Tzuyu’s arm. After a moment, the door gives way.

The room is familiar, an assortment of shelves and cabinets made out of wood and glass, tastefully decorated. Aside from that, there’s a cluttered desk in the middle of the room and a couch pushed against a wall. Tzuyu’s visited Mina dozens of times since they were children, and she still remembers the first time they were allowed into the study. It was quick, Mina’s mother let them in to take a look and instructed them not to touch anything, especially the vials and bottles locked in a cabinet guarded by a glass pane. A pity, Tzuyu remembers thinking, because those were the most colorful items in the room.

The cabinet is still there, in all its forbidden glory. Tzuyu grants it a passing glance as she marches toward the second shelf. There, she looks for the familiar pills that got her through countless exams. She’s already skimming through the second row when she hears a gasp and peeks over the shelf.

“It’s not locked!” Nayeon whisper-shouts in barely contained excitement. She’s standing in front of the forbidden cabinet, fingers prying open the glass window.

“It should be, with you around,” Tzuyu clicks her tongue in disapproval and goes back to her search.

Finally, she finds a glass bottle filled to the brim with pills and reads the label, just to be sure, though she’d recognize them anywhere. She’s about to announce her victory when a resounding crash startles her.

Fuck.

She circles the tall shelf to find Nayeon crouching over a pool of bright purple liquid and surrounded by shards of glass.

Tzuyu cringes at the thought of having to explain this mess to Mina. An “I told you so” is on the tip of her tongue, but she swallows it. Instead, she sighs and approaches Nayeon.

“Don’t,” Nayeon waves her off, suddenly taking on all the authority her seniority grants her. “You’ll cut yourself or stain your clothes. Just try to find me a rag, please?”

Tzuyu sprints to the kitchen and by the time she gets back (with no rag, rather a roll of paper towels) Nayeon has piled up the bigger pieces of glass with purple-stained hands.

“Here,” Tzuyu hands her the roll and sits on the desk.

Nayeon wraps the paper towels around the glass and dries her hands. The purple pigment remains.

Tzuyu frowns. “What was that, anyway?”

“No idea. I just thought it looked pretty,” Nayeon stands up to read the plastic label still on the shelf. “Elixir Ven…erem? Something like that.”

Usually the names on these things are a lot more straightforward. Tzuyu doesn’t like this at all.

“I can’t seem to get it off…” Nayeon lifts her hands and turns them over, fascinated.

“We can try water and soap later,” Tzuyu says as she heads back to the other side of the room, intent on collecting the pills they came here for in the first place.

She doesn’t make it that far.

“Tzuyu, would you mind checking what the hell was in that potion?” Nayeon sits on the couch, back propped up against the armrest and legs stretched on the surface. Something restless glints in her eyes. “I think there’s a catalogue in one of the desk drawers. An orange folder.”

“Sure,” Tzuyu wastes no time rummaging through the drawers. Once she finds the folder, she peeks up at Nayeon, who looks… off. Dread sets heavy in her stomach. “Are you alright?”

“Uhh… I feel kinda weird, is all,” Nayeon doesn’t even meet her gaze.

“It didn’t go anywhere near your mouth, though,” Tzuyu says, unsure of who exactly she’s trying to convince. She flips through the pages, looking for the elixir.

“Mhm.”

Just as she’s about to make some other comforting remark, she finds the right page. The first thing she notices is that this potion (identified as one of the forbidden ones by the red flower next to its name) has a longer description than the others. She swallows her fear and clears her throat.

“Elixir Venerem: this potion takes effect via oral administration or absorption through the skin. It causes an increasingly rapid heartbeat and an escalating body temperature that eventually results in the subject’s death. The only way to stop and reverse the effects of this potion is an orgasm caused by another being of the same species-”

Tzuyu’s jaw drops and she can’t read anymore.

“ _What?!”_ Nayeon shrieks in the highest pitch imaginable. “ _Why_. Why the _fuck_ would anyone invent that?”

“Uhh,” Tzuyu’s starting to feel lightheaded. “It- It says it’s supposed to help with the reproduction of endangered spe-”

“Forget it. Doesn’t matter. It’s fine, I’m fine, I mean, obviously, it’s okay.”

While Nayeon keeps stammering and pacing back and forth, Tzuyu takes a good look at her. Are her cheeks usually this rosy or is that the elixir in action? In any case, she supposes it could be attributed to the nature of the news. She steps closer for further inspection.

“Tzuyu, stay right there,” Nayeon holds up her hand in what she probably means as a warning. It’s undermined by the fact that she barely has enough breath to finish the sentence.

She obeys, but she can’t stop staring. Nayeon’s chest is heaving, and she’s clearly not wearing a bra, because her hardened nipples poke through her sweater. She keeps licking her lips and swallowing hard; her hands gesture wildly as she paces behind the desk, an implacable barrier between them.

Tzuyu has to focus. She needs to help Nayeon. Her friend. Her teacher, her protector. The girl who doesn’t mind that she has no words because she can fill their conversations with her own. The one who can argue and bicker with her, but will also wrap her arms around her, rest her head on her shoulder and pout until she admits that Nayeon is her prettiest friend.

And she is. As much as Tzuyu likes to shake her head and make her mad, there’s never been any doubt in her mind. Sometimes she looks at her, at her adorable bunny teeth, her delicate back, and her big, attractive hands… and she _wants_. Some nights she thinks about her in the shower, or in bed, with the lights off and she _needs_ …

To snap the fuck out of it. Nayeon’s frantic voice pierces through her foggy brain.

“See, this is what I get for being single. What the fuck am I supposed to do about this? Mina and Momo are together, and it’s not like I can just ask them for a threesome… can I?”

Tzuyu swallows. The cold, hard fact of the matter is that someone has to sleep with Nayeon or she will die. Tzuyu’s a virgin. Never in a thousand years would she have thought that would change today. Not when she woke up this morning, or when her phone pinged, or when Nayeon showed up at her door with candy. It’s such a warped perversion of something she would want under other circumstances, it makes her seethe with rage. Talk about getting what you want in the worst possible way.

But she can’t think about that. She can’t dwell on her own comfort and selfish wishes when Nayeon is actively dying in front of her.

“Unnie…”

“Dahyun would faint if I asked her, Jihyo would never let me live it down…”

“Unnie.”

“Sana would probably take one for the team, but of course she had to be out of town this exact weekend…”

“Nayeon!”

“No!” Nayeon stops dead in her tracks, teary eyes boring into Tzuyu’s. “I’m not gonna sleep with you, Tzuyu. Forget about it.”

Tzuyu freezes. Up until now, she assumed Nayeon’s lack of interest in her was due to obliviousness, or in the worst case, an active refusal to see her in that way. It didn’t occur to her the possibility of Nayeon consciously rejecting her.

Her mouth parts but she has no words, too preoccupied trying to force back the tears that start to blur her vision. It’s awful. It makes her feel like a little girl and she hates it, has hated it every time her inexperience has been exposed by one of the others. It’s the first time Nayeon does it, though. And the first time anyone affirms without a shadow of a doubt that they would rather die than fuck her.

Nayeon gasps and widens her eyes in horror, staring at something in the general vicinity of Tzuyu’s hips.

When she looks down, there’s a single purple stain on her wrist, no bigger than a coin. Her mind flashes back to when she handed the paper towels to Nayeon, both so careless in their ignorance.

She hyperventilates.

“Tzuyu, no,” Nayeon takes a step towards her, clenches her fists, retreats. “I’m so, so sorry, Tzu. It was an accident, I didn’t realize…”

Blood roars in Tzuyu’s ears, and this time a single tear makes its way down her face. She thought her heart nearly beating out of her chest was a response to the situation, the adrenaline of having Nayeon’s life on the line. But no matter how hard she tries, her breathing doesn’t slow down. She brings her hand to her forehead: definitely feverish.

“Alright. Tzuyu, listen to me,” Nayeon does manage to get closer this time, to her obvious discomfort. Her hands are still fidgeting and she’s bouncing on her feet, but at least she’s within arm’s reach. “Is there anyone you’d like to call to help you?”

Tzuyu shakes her head. Even if there was, she doesn’t know how much time they’ve got, and Nayeon probably has it worse.

“Okay. We’re gonna help each other, yeah?”

Tzuyu knows she should say no, sit down for a second and think of a solution, or at the very least tell Nayeon to call someone she actually likes. But she catches sight of the collarbones Nayeon’s sweater so deliciously reveals, and all she can do is nod desperately.

“Good, so, um, sit on the couch,” says Nayeon as she makes her way to the other side of the room. “I need to lock the door.”

Tzuyu complies, abruptly aware of Mina and Momo sleeping somewhere in the house. She hopes the expensive tapestries decorating the walls are thick enough to muffle the noise. Fuck, her own breathing is already so loud, she can’t imagine what it will sound like when they’re actually… _doing_ something.

She presses her thighs together, struck by the feeling of heat simmering deep in her stomach. Trying to distract herself, she notices she has a fantastic view of Nayeon’s back, the same one she’s caught herself staring at when she’s in a bikini, or in a particularly tight jacket. She thinks about running her fingers over it, or maybe licking a stripe from hip to shoulder…

Her hand has crawled halfway up her own thigh. She slams it back down on the couch.

Nayeon is finally done fidgeting with the lock and turns around, running a hand through her hair. She drags her gaze up Tzuyu’s legs, abdomen, chest, and settles on her lips. Tzuyu feels a pang in her heart and another, much stronger, between her legs.

In the blink of an eye, Nayeon crosses the room and straddles her. Her hands caress her jaw and delve into her hair.

The contact is dizzying; it relieves some of Tzuyu’s discomfort while being woefully unsatisfying. Nayeon’s skin is blazing hot, even to her own fevered body, but it only makes her want to wrap herself around her tighter. She halts and looks into Tzuyu’s eyes, mouth parted in anticipation and hovering just above hers. Tzuyu’s lips tingle under her warm breath. She nods.

Nayeon kisses like she always imagined she would: merciless and greedy. Tzuyu’s hands fly to her waist and her fingers dig into her sides, torn between stroking the smooth skin where the sweater has come untucked, or splaying them against her lower back. Nayeon doesn’t give her enough time to lament the circumstances of their kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth and brushing it against hers. A moan escapes Tzuyu’s throat, and Nayeon swallows it hungrily.

Nayeon’s kisses turn sloppy, too caught up in rocking her hips on her lap. Arousal crawls up Tzuyu’s spine and makes her skin break into goosebumps. She presses her body flush against Nayeon’s and her hands clutch tighter at her sweater, already bunched up to her ribs. Nayeon pulls away, just a little bit, pants into her mouth and proceeds to leave a trail of wet kisses along her jaw. Tzuyu’s eyes flutter closed.

“I’m so sorry, Tzu,” Nayeon mutters in her ear, and her voice is so low and rough that Tzuyu almost asks her to repeat herself, even though she heard her perfectly.

“A-about what?” she sounds pathetic, but Nayeon kisses a spot behind her ear and she can’t bring herself to care.

“You’re our baby,” Nayeon whimpers after a particularly sharp roll of her hips. “I should be taking care of you, not fucking you.”

“Unnie… by fucking me you _are_ taking care of me,” her face heats up at her own words. Nayeon shivers in her arms. Then, a thought emerges from her lust-addled brain. “Is that why you said you didn’t want me to do it?”

To Nayeon’s credit, she’s able to pull away and stare at her in confusion. “Of course. Why else would it be?”

“I… I thought you just wanted it to be someone you actually like.”

The words are so childish, she regrets them as soon as she says it. Her hands drop to her sides, undeserving of Nayeon’s warmth, and her gaze trails off.

“What?” Nayeon cups her face with surprising tenderness, though her blown pupils betray her true state. She looks like she wants to say something, but shakes her head. “You’re being ridiculous, Tzu.”

She leans down to kiss Tzuyu again, and the situation recovers its previous frenzy. When she starts to move down her neck, Tzuyu tugs at her sweater.

“I’ve never done this before,” she confesses, voice thin as a thread.

Her fears have all but vanished at this point, so it’s more a warning than anything else. A moment ago, she was worried that her inexperience would get in the way of helping Nayeon. Now, judging by the way she keeps grinding against her, that may not be a problem after all.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell you what to do,” Nayeon says without parting from her neck, and Tzuyu knows she’ll do anything she asks her to if she does it with that voice.

When Nayeon does eventually pull away, Tzuyu is half mad with need. She’s about to whine her dissatisfaction when Nayeon pulls her sweater over her head and tosses it behind her. Tzuyu’s mind goes blank at the reveal of miles and miles of soft, pale skin, and the victory of confirming her suspicions: she isn’t wearing a bra.

Nayeon must notice her dumbfounded expression because she lets out a quiet chuckle, softer and more intimate than the boisterous laughter Tzuyu is used to.

“You can touch,” she reminds her, the rolling of her hips steady as ever. “Actually, I _need_ you to touch me.”

Tzuyu doesn’t have to be told twice.

At first, she’s shy about it, cupping one breast in her hand and reveling in Nayeon’s sigh. She brings her thumb down on her nipple, in a touch so light it makes Nayeon bite her lip in frustration.

“There, focus on the nipple,” her hands run through Tzuyu’s hair, grounding her. “Maybe you can scrape it-yeah, like that,” Nayeon arches her back into her touch and closes her eyes, the ghost of a smile on her lips. “You can use your mouth, too.”

“Like this, Unnie?” Tzuyu wraps her lips around her nipple and sucks, not too hard, but enough to make Nayeon moan deep in her throat.

“Yeah, yeah- your tongue.”

Fuck, she sounds gorgeous like this. Tzuyu can’t decide whether she should close her eyes and take in every little sound, or peek up to watch Nayeon bury her teeth in her bottom lip. She knows she isn’t likely to experience either again. The thought fades away before she can fully grasp it.

She switches to the other breast to flick her tongue over the nipple, turning it red and swollen. Nayeon inhales sharply and lets her have her way for a while before she grabs her face and drags her into a messy kiss.

“Okay, okay,” Nayeon whispers against her lips, delirious. “You’ve got this part down. We can move on.”

Tzuyu should be scared, _wants_ to feel unsure, because she shouldn’t be so at ease with the prospect of touching her Unnie like that. And yet she is. She’d do damn near anything when Nayeon is straddling her and kissing her neck. Maybe even if she wasn’t.

And Nayeon has always been so soothing, so determined to make sure Tzuyu is safe and comfortable. If there was any doubt that she wanted Nayeon to be her first, it’s definitely shattered by now.

“Should I…?” Tzuyu’s fingers skim over the hem of Nayeon’s skirt at her waist and the end of it at her thighs. She wants it gone.

Tzuyu hardly ever gets what she wants, though.

“No time,” Nayeon’s hand envelops Tzuyu’s in a way that feels both foreign and familiar, and guides it up her thigh and underneath her skirt.

Then Tzuyu’s fingers meet her center and her brain short-circuits. Even through the fabric of her underwear, she can feel the wet warmth dripping out of her, and either her senses have heightened, or the touch really must be doing something for Nayeon, because suddenly she can smell her arousal too. It’s maddening.

She barely registers the whine Nayeon lets out, too distracted by the fact that she’s already rutting against her hand and burying her face in her shoulder. She takes a shuddering breath in Tzuyu’s ear.

“You can start by just touching me over my underwear- if you want,” the last part seems to physically pain her to say, and if Tzuyu is desperate she can’t imagine what it must feel like for Nayeon.

“It’s fine, Unnie,” her voice is abnormally high as her fingers slide beneath the cloth and-

Her touch echoes across Nayeon’s whole body: her hips stutter upwards, her nails dig into Tzuyu’s shoulders and her breath hitches. Tzuyu only moves to lick her lips, overcome with the abrupt need to fill her mouth with something. Nayeon’s neck is the only part within her reach, so she places a chaste kiss there while she waits for her next instructions.

“That’s it, that’s great,” Nayeon manages to get out, even though she’s barely doing anything. “Now you can just stroke up and down a little bit. It should be pretty easy cause I’m so wet,” her voice dies out when Tzuyu’s fingers slip across her folds and spread her slick everywhere.

She has to fight back the impulse to bring those fingers to her mouth, and Nayeon seems to have developed some kind of telepathic sense because she leads her into a deep kiss instead. They kiss until Nayeon grows impatient with the idle pace that Tzuyu has set and pulls away.

“Now you can focus on my clit. J-just rub it in little circles.”

Tzuyu tries her best to replicate the movements and rhythm she uses on herself, when it’s late and dark, and tries not to remember what goes through her mind in those moments. She fails. Fuck, she’ll probably look back on this very moment the next time she does it. Her clit throbs in anticipation. She doesn’t even wanna know what state her underwear will be in once they’re finished, but going by the increasing warmth between her legs they’ll probably be useless.

Nayeon rolls her hips in sync with Tzuyu’s movements and goes back to mouthing at her neck. Tzuyu tilts her head to give her better access and hums when she feels her suck on a specific spot. Her fingers gain more speed.

“There, yeah, just like that,” Nayeon moans in her ear, voice wrecked. Pride swells in Tzuyu’s chest. “ _Fuck_ , I knew you’d be good at this.”

Tzuyu almost lets it go; almost chalks it up to Nayeon speaking nonsense in the heat of the moment. But there’s such an earnest rawness to her words…

“You did?”

Nayeon stills, hot breath coming out in puffs against Tzuyu’s skin. Then, her hips pick up the pace against her hand with renewed vigor.

“Yeah,” her voice is low. “I’d look at you and think about… your waist, and how much I like wrapping my arms around it. How much I like hugging you in general because you always smell so good and you’re so soft…”

Tzuyu’s heart does something like a backflip, and for once she doesn’t think the potion has anything to do with it. She wants to believe her, to keep her talking so that maybe she can fool herself into thinking Nayeon actually wants this. Wants _her_.

“What else? What else, Unnie?” she desperately mouths at her neck, her breasts, anything she can get her lips on.

“Fuck, and when you call me that… You’re the only one that still does.”

It’s true, Tzuyu knows. Most of the girls have dropped it at this point, and the others only use it sparingly. She smiles at the realization that at the very least, Nayeon knows exactly who she’s talking to and what it means. It’s not like she could be replaced with any warm body and it’d be the same for her.

“And, and,” Nayeon continues, unprompted this time, and Tzuyu is all too eager to listen to her. Her words are constantly interrupted by moans, her movements have become erratic. Tzuyu tries to match her rhythm, make it good for her. “Sometimes, I think about you knocking on my door… And you’d be so horny but you couldn’t get yourself off so you’d need Unnie to help you…” Tzuyu gasps into her skin, and the need to bring her hand to her own cunt is unbearable. “And I’d tell you to ride my face, cause that way I could touch your thighs all I want, and you’d be screaming and begging for me…”

“Unnie…”

Nayeon stops talking and grabs Tzuyu’s face, squeezes her eyes shut and presses their lips together in what only vaguely resembles a kiss. The snapping of her hips is unforgiving. Her body arches into Tzuyu’s, barely leaving her enough room to keep working her clit while she rides her fingers until she comes, muscles tense and fingers twitching as she chokes back a scream.

They pant into each other’s mouths while Nayeon calms down. Tzuyu strokes her hair and draws soothing patterns on her back as the aftershocks ripple through her body. She pulls her hand from Nayeon’s underwear, wet and sticky, and tries to adjust her clothing into a more civilized position. Nayeon thanks her with another kiss, which makes Tzuyu acutely aware of the dull ache between her legs. She tries to relieve some of it by pressing her thighs together, but the weight of Nayeon’s body makes it impossible. Now that Nayeon’s temperature has begun to go down, her own heart rate is increasing at an alarming rate. Still, all she wants is to keep kissing Nayeon.

After a while, Nayeon pulls away, probably having noticed her shortness of breath or her heart pounding through the layers of clothes and flesh.

Her hair is disheveled, some of it sticking to her forehead and neck with sweat, her cheeks are tinged red and her eyes are a kind of wild that she’s never seen in real life. It makes Tzuyu breathless, both Nayeon’s beauty and the knowledge that it was _her_ who made her look this way. And oh, she wants to see it so many more times…

“That was really, really good,” Nayeon tells her, her lips quirked upward and thumbs brushing across Tzuyu’s cheekbones. “It’s your turn now. Are you ready?”

Tzuyu almost nods, then remembers the power of her own words.

“Yes, Unnie.”

Nayeon smirks. “You poor doll. Must be pretty desperate for me, huh?”

The pet name goes straight to her clit, and she thrusts against her with a whine.

Chuckling, Nayeon climbs off her lap. Tzuyu instantly misses her. Her skirt is rumpled around her waist so she watches her smooth it down, and the fear strikes her that Nayeon will put her sweater back on. But she doesn’t, chooses to remain half naked around her. Tzuyu’s chest constricts with something that is half affection and half desire.

“Lie down, then. If this is your first time, we’re gonna do it right.”

The couch is big, so it’s able to accommodate Tzuyu and her long legs where others can’t. Her head is propped up on the armrest and her hands come down on her thighs, awkwardly clutching the fabric of her sundress. It only serves to bring to her attention how absurd it is that she’s still fully clothed, and yet she feels so exposed and vulnerable under Nayeon’s gaze.

She’s also really fucking horny.

Nayeon positions herself between her parted legs, and rides up her dress to display her underwear. It’s pink, if Tzuyu recalls correctly, and her cheeks burn hotter at the thought of what it must look like, dark and heavy with her arousal.

Nayeon’s hands skim her thighs, and just when she thinks they’re gonna touch her where she needs them, they skip to her sides, rubbing patterns over the dress. At this point, it offers little release, only making her yearn for at least some skin-to-skin contact. She fidgets, restless.

“Please, Unnie, I- I need you to touch me,” her voice is unrecognizable with lust and she’s feeling a little lightheaded.

“I _am_ touching you, doll.”

“No...”

“Do you want me to take your dress off?”

“Yes! Or, or maybe not, just whatever you want.”

Nayeon climbs up so that she can kiss her.

“I said I’d do it right, so I will,” she says as she drags the dress up and off Tzuyu’s body.

Nayeon splays her hands on her bare stomach. Tzuyu is just as eager for her to make her come as she is afraid that she will spontaneously combust when she does. Nayeon’s mouth travels down her neck, licks her clavicle, kisses her just between her breasts.

Then, out of nowhere, she bites her nipple through her bra. Tzuyu yelps, more from the shock than the flicker of pleasure. Nayeon laughs against her skin.

“Here, let me get that,” she says, reaching beneath Tzuyu’s body and unclasping her bra with practiced ease.

It reminds Tzuyu of her inexperience for a moment, and she goes stiff when Nayeon attempts to fully remove what is her second-to-last article of clothing.

“Do you trust me?” Nayeon’s eyes are honest and reassuring, even as she fiddles with the straps on her shoulders.

“Yes, Unnie.”

Her body relaxes once again, as if by magic (and given their situation, she figures it’s not entirely out of the question). The straps slide down her arms, exposing hard nipples. Nayeon wastes no time before she dives in and drags her tongue over one, while scraping the other with her fingernail. It feels good. The light stimulation is enough for her heart to stop going haywire, but it only makes her squirm, more desperate than ever.

“Unnie… Unnie, please.”

Nayeon quirks up her eyebrows, and she’d be the picture of innocence if her lips weren’t so red and swollen, like the skin she’s sucking on.

“What, doll?”

“Lower… I want you lower.”

“Yeah? You mean here?” her hand rubs circles on her inner thigh, each one wider than the last, until she’s grazing the hem of her underwear. Tzuyu’s breathing stutters accordingly.

“There, there,” she chokes out when Nayeon’s fingers linger near her center.

A bunny smile. “Okay.”

Nayeon scoots further down on the couch, so that she’s level with her pelvis. She considers her for a second, but before Tzuyu can blush at the position that they’re in, she hooks her fingers into her underwear and slides it down her legs. Tzuyu clamps her thighs together reflexively. This is the most naked she’s ever been around anyone, but the cool air is a new, refreshing sensation and she’s _so_ wet. She needs something on her, in her, all over her, and she needs it now.

Nayeon kisses her leg. “Don’t be scared, Tzu. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

She doesn’t doubt it. Slowly, she parts her legs, finding some kind of sick pleasure in how _filthy_ she looks, spread open for her Unnie.

“Look at you,” Nayeon mutters, more to herself than anything else. “You’re so pretty. So, so pretty.”

And then Nayeon fucking _blows_ on her.

Tzuyu’s hips jolt. She hears Nayeon laugh at the cry she lets out, and she’s about to take a deep breath and find some sassy, bratty remark-

The first time Nayeon licks her, she hisses. It takes her by surprise, mind struggling to determine the source of such a sudden amount of pleasure. She assumed, since she’d only touched Nayeon with her fingers, that she would return the favor to the same extent, not go above and beyond.

Tzuyu clenches her fists and digs her nails into her own flesh as she watches her run the flat of her tongue along her pussy. Nayeon brushes over her clit in a flash, there one instant and gone the next. She smacks her lips together, almost like she’s getting a taste of her, and Tzuyu can’t believe this woman.

“What a delicious little doll I have,” Nayeon mutters with a smirk.

Tzuyu’s cunt clenches around nothing at the mere fact that Nayeon is _enjoying_ eating her out. She wonders if Nayeon can sense it, because in no time her tongue is at her entrance, gathering as much of her as she can, and something in Tzuyu comes loose at the sight of her glossy lips.

It undoes something in Nayeon too, something primitive and untamed as she dives back in hungrily. She flicks her tongue over her clit and sucks it between her lips while her fingers rub along her folds. Tzuyu’s breath is coming out in short spurts and her body tenses as she tries to restrain herself from waking Mina and Momo and probably the entirety of Korea.

Nayeon’s eyes are wide and fixed on hers, watching for her reaction. There’s something almost innocent about her, if she ignores what she’s doing with her tongue. It makes warmth spread through Tzuyu. Nayeon grants her a moment’s reprieve as she slides back down to lap at her ever-growing wetness and Tzuyu’s eyes slip shut. She has to fight them back open. As much as she wants to lose herself in the pleasure, she needs to see this, to make the sight of Nayeon between her legs impossible to forget.

“Look at you. You’re so gorgeous like this,” Nayeon says before going back to slurp on her pussy.

Tzuyu’s so glad her Unnie thinks she’s being good. Little whimpers make their way past her lips when she starts to grind up against her Nayeon’s tongue. She bites her lips and brings her fingers to her mouth when that isn’t enough. Nayeon watches her nibble on her nails with a frown.

“Here,” she says, and reaches up to shove two long fingers into Tzuyu’s mouth.

Tzuyu lets out a loud, wanton whine that gets muffled by Nayeon’s hand. The older girl smiles at her, satisfied, and returns to her task. When she tugs her clit into her mouth, Tzuyu throws her head back to stare at the ceiling, but Nayeon’ hand doesn’t follow her movement and she has to look back down to reclaim the weight of her fingers in her mouth.

She does, holding Nayeon’s hand in place by the wrist, and decides that she looks way too smug right now. She pulls Nayeon’s fingers out and makes a show out of dragging her tongue over the rough pads, then lightly sucks them into her mouth, cheeks hollow.

“Unnie,” she moans around them, and holds back a smile. That should do it.

Nayeon’s brows knit together and her mouth goes slack against her for a moment. Then, she closes her lips around her clit before letting out a low hum that makes Tzuyu’s thighs shake. Her hands fly to Nayeon’s hair and tug, unthinkingly. She gasps and releases her right away, but can’t help the pink she can feel blossoming in her cheeks. Though it’s probably not noticeable in her state.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Nayeon pulls back, eyebrows quirked in amusement. “Getting a bit excited, are we?” Tzuyu squirms. Is everything she does cute to Nayeon? “Don’t worry, Tzu. I don’t mind,” and her mouth is back on her cunt.

More at ease, she lets her hands rest on Nayeon’s head, lightly caressing her head as she sighs. She can feel the familiar buildup of heat in her stomach and her legs tremble with the effort of bucking up her hips to meet Nayeon’s mouth. A sob escapes her.

“Unnie, I’m- I’m close,” the words come out distorted, be it because Tzuyu’s ability to form words is wearing thin or because those long fingers are fucking her mouth again.

“You’re being so good, Tzu… It’s okay, come for me. Come for Unnie.”

And then, something about Tzuyu (maybe the way her whole body shakes at the praise, or the suction of her mouth around her fingers) makes Nayeon falter, eyes clenching shut and mouth stuttering around her. That’s when Tzuyu notices Nayeon’s other hand, caught between the couch and her own body, moving under her skirt.

Her moans get higher and higher, her breathing unhinged and her eyes welled up, until Nayeon slows down and lightly nibbles at her clit and Tzuyu comes, a strangled scream muted by Nayeon’s fingers. Her abs clench inwards as her thighs clamp shut around Nayeon’s head, and Tzuyu can’t stop herself. She pushes her further into her cunt and bucks up her hips to ride her tongue.

Nayeon licks her until her body stops shaking and her limbs stop twitching, releasing her from the cage she built with her legs. She looks up at her, all flushed cheeks and messy hair. Her slick coats her reddened lips, her chin and the tip of her nose. Tzuyu’s clit twitches at the sight, but she’s too tired to go again.

“You almost suffocated me to death there,” Nayeon licks her lips, eyes bright.

“Yeah… Sorry about that,” Tzuyu closes her eyes. The fire inside of her has finally died down after what feels like hours. She could fall asleep right now, naked on Mina’s couch.

“But what a way to go,” Nayeon says with a smack of her lips and a flirtatious wiggle of her eyebrows. She looks absurd, and it makes Tzuyu’s chest swell with so much fondness that she wonders how she ever thought the potion had something to do with it.

It also serves as a startling reminder that it’s over, that this is the here and now, and the girl voraciously eating her out just a moment ago is still Im Nayeon, standing in front of her and looking at her like she always has.

Tzuyu sits up in a haste and searches for her clothes, haphazardly strewn around in the room. While she struggles to figure out which is the front side of her dress, Nayeon lets out a contented sigh, already fully dressed and attempting to smooth down her hair. Unsuccessfully.

Though she can’t imagine she looks much better, Tzuyu stands in front of her and tries to meet her gaze. She’s not mortified to death like she thought she’d be, the comfort that Nayeon radiates is contagious and unwavering.

“Are you okay, Tzuyu-yah?”

“Yes, Unnie,” she answers honestly, and is delighted to find that the honorific rolls off her tongue like it always has. It’s nothing more than that in this context, and Nayeon reacts accordingly.

Nayeon gifts her a small, nervous smile, then clears her throat and claps her hands. “So. How the fuck are we gonna explain this to Mina?”

“Let’s just hope she never finds out,” Tzuyu grimaces. “Assuming she didn’t hear us.”

“Nah. I bet she was busy herself.”

“Ew. I don’t wanna think about that.”

Nayeon quirks a disbelieving brow. They both burst into giggles.

“C’mon, we should go now,” Tzuyu heads for the door. “And don’t you dare forget the damn pills,” she adds when she hears Nayeon trail right behind her.

Later, when she does finally shower, and put on pajamas, and lie down to scroll through Netflix, her phone pings with a new text message. This time she welcomes the stutter in her chest with a smile.

_From: Nayeon_

Hey I get it if it was just the freak medicine or the heat of the moment

And if so delete this and we’ll never talk about it again

But if not

Do you wanna come over next week and watch a movie? I’ll get rid of Jeongyeon

_From: Tzuyu_

Yeah, unnie

I’d like that <3

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @mimoaning


End file.
